The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, and hereinafter will be referred to by its cultivar name ‘Purple Heart’. Hosta is in the family Hostaceae. The plant is the culmination of a breeding program for red petiole and leaf base Hosta. It was bred in Canby, Oreg. using unpatented proprietary parents. The exact parents are unknown.
Compared to Hosta ‘Invincible’ (an unpatented plant), Hosta ‘Purple Heart’ has a similar leaf color and texture. The new variety has a dark leaf base and a darker petiole.
Compared to Hosta ‘Little Red Rooster’ (an unpatented plant), Hosta ‘Purple Heart’ is a larger plant with deeper green foliage and a dark leaf base that continues further up the leaf.
Compared to Hosta ‘Red October’ (an unpatented plant), Hosta ‘Purple Heart’ has a larger habit and a deeper color in the leaf base.